Joey the Metal's Timeline
Joey the Metal's Timeline is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on July 3rd 2013 Cast * Joey, Kimberly as Joey the Metal * Diesel as Bill Chavis-Joey's Dad * Kate as Pepper Chavis-Joey's Mom * Kimberly as Garrison Chavis-Joey's little brother * Amy as Joey's Preschool Teacher * Kevin as Anthony-Joey's Schoolbully * Ivy as Brian the Headbanger (3 years old) * Shy Girl as Eric the Punk (3 years old) * Tween Girl as Paul the Mosh (3 years old) * Steven as Kosta Karatzovalis * Dave as Ken the Emo * Veena as Nurse * Dallas as TV Announcer Transcript *'Text: Joey the Metal's timeline!' *Kosta Karatzovalis: This is a story of Joey the Metal. Real name: Joey Chavis! *Joey's Mom: Ow (x20)! *Joey's Dad: Pepper, why are OK? *Joey's Mom: You know that I'm Pregnant! *Joey's Dad: Let's take you to the Hospital! *Joey's Dad: Nurse, is she going to be already! *Nurse: Yes, she is in labor, all you need is the push (x20) *Nurse: Congratulations! It's a boy, what would you like to name him! *Joey's Mom: I'll name him Joey! *Joey's Dad: That's a good name! *Text: Joey Chavis was born on February 24, 1995 *Nurse: OK, my work here is done, you can both go home! *'Text: Age 1' *'(Joey and his parents watching TV)' *'Text: Age 2' *Joey's Dad: Joey, say Hi to the Camera! *Joey: Hi Camera. But Joey wants present now. *Joey's Dad: OK, OK. *Joey's Mom: Merry Christmas! *'Text: Age 3' *Joey: Hi Brian, Eric and Paul! *Brian: Hi Joey! *Eric Hi Joey! *Paul: Hi Joey! *Teacher: OK class, it's time to all get out your Milk and Cookies. *Joey: Yay! I like Milk and Cookies. *Anthony: Not so fast, I will ate all of the Milk and Cookies without sharing. *'(Anthony eats all of the Milk and Cookies)' *Teacher: What's wrong Kids! *Joey: Anthony ate all of the Milk and Cookies without sharing! *Teacher: Anthony, you know we got to share! That's it, go to the time out corner now. *Anthony: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. This isn't right! *'Text: Age 15' *Joey's Mom: Ouch (x15) *Joey: Mom, are you OK, what's wrong! *Joey's Dad: I'm having a second pregnancy! *Joey's Mom: Let's go to the Hospital! *Joey: Nurse, is Mom OK! *Nurse: Yes, all she needs to do is the push just like the last time! *Joey's Mom: I'm trying, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Nurse: It's a second boy! what would you like to name him! *Joey's Mom: I'm name him Garrison! *Joey's Dad: So Joey, what do you think about your new baby brother? *Joey: Um, I think is cute! *Joey's Dad: You called him Cute Oh (x20). You are ungrounded! *Joey: Thanks Dad. *Joey's Dad: Your welcome, let's go home! *'Text: Age 17' *Joey the Metal: Since I'm still ungrounded, I'm going to watch TV. *TV Announcer: Coming up next, it's the Teletubbies! *Joey the Metal: Oh My God, I really hate the Teletubbies, they're stupid! In my Opinion, I thought Barney & Friends was on! Anyways, I will kill them right now! Prepare to die Teletubbies. *'(Censored)' *Joey the Metal: Yes, The Teletubbies are dead! *Joey's Dad: Joey, thank you for killing the The Teletubbies, actually, we hate the Teletubbies, worst than the Save-Ums! *Joey's Mom: You are ungrounded. You can do whatever you want. *Garrison: No! (x12) Why did you the Teletubbies, Joey, he is one of my favorite TV Characters next to Barney & Friends and you ruined my memories you should be Grounded for it? *Joey's Dad: Shut up, we all hate the Teletubbies! You are grounded for becoming a Teletubbies fan! *Joey's Mom: Now go upstairs to your room now! *Garrison: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I get you for this Joey! *Joey:I heard that! *'Text: Age 18' *Joey's Dad: Joey we are going to miss you, because you are officially joining the Metal Punks after you finished school! *Joey: Thanks Dad. *Garrison: Ha (x14), Joey is so going to be so grounded for joining the Metal Punks! *Joey's Mom: Garrison, be nice to your big brother or your grounded! *Garrison: No! *Joey's Mom: I'm warning Garrison! *Garrison: No, Scum! *Joey's Mom: That's it go to your room now! *Garrison: No, come and catch me, Ha (x12)! *Joey's Dad: Get back here now Garrison Oh (x20)! *'(Stunned silence)' *Kosta: Um, Mrs. Chavis, what just happen! *Joey's Mom: Don't worry about him, he just playing mind games and stupidity! *Kosta Karatzovalis: It's alright, because I know Joey since we meet at Elementary School! *Joey's Dad: Got him. Garrison, how dare you run away from us, that's it, your grounded (x5) for 500 days. Go to your room now. *Garrison: It's not fair. *Joey's Dad: Sorry about that! Joey, we are wishing you to good luck for your next chapter! *Joey's Mom: We will miss you forever! *Joey: Goodbye Mom and Dad, see in your the future! *Ken the Emo: OK, come on, let's get in the Car! *'(The Car drives away)' *'Text: present day.' *'(Joey, Kosta and Ken eating lunch until Joey's phone rang)' *Joey: Excuse me, my phone is ringing! *Joey: (on the phone) Hi Dad, what's up? Wait, what happen to Garrison? Um, OK, thanks for asking, I'll tell my mates about this! OK, Bye. *Kosta: What did your father said? *Joey: It's was Garrison, he's got suspended from Kindergarten for poking someone's eye with a paddle stick, but he got grounded! But he's escape from his room and he went to see his friends at the park to play, but his parents not allowed to! He told him to go to bed, so his parents decided him to go to Military School instead. So now Garrison is dropping out of Kindergarten! *Ken the Emo: Oh, that's gonna be the most stupidest things I have ever seen in my life, I feel sorry for him! *Joey: I know! *'(Cuts to the White Screen)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: So Joey, Me and Ken are together now, and his is officially as Assistant CEO of the Metal Punks, only 4 more recruits to go, and that's Eric, Paul and Brian. *Ken the Emo: And thanks for watch for video. *'(The End)' Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:GoAnimate Category:Timeline Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis